Midnight Terrors
by SupernaturalCanary19
Summary: When Leo and Mikey are gone for 3 hours, Raph sets out to look for them. He finds them injured in the sewers. Will they survive? Please R&R. The story is better than the summary.
1. Finding Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

-:0:-

**Midnight Terror.**

He felt tired. He was dragging an unconscious Mikey along. He couldn't go on. The coppery taste of blood was still in his mouth. He was aching all over. He winced at the sharp pain in his leg, where a knife had been embedded in his right thigh. His head was also bleeding. His head had been smashed into a wall, and blurred lines had crept into his vision. A long scrape ran all the way along the back of his head. The worst pain of all was searing through him. It was his plastron. A crack ran through from the very top of it, to the very bottom, almost splitting it in half. He had many other bruises, and cuts which were bleeding rapidly. _How much blood had he lost?_

He had saved Mikey after they had been ambushed by a group of Foot. They only just managed to escape with their lives. Mikey had been unconscious for around 10 minutes, because of a blow to the head which was swelling up rapidly. He also had many cuts, but his plastron and legs were O.K.

Suddenly, he felt all of his energy rush out of him and he dropped Mikey to the floor, before falling to the floor of the slightly damp sewer tunnel. Finally, Leo let unconsciousness claim him. The two battered and bruised turtles lay dieing in the darkness.

-:0:-

"I'm worried about them." Raph said tensely, pacing up and down, unable to keep the worry from his voice. "They've been gone for over _three_ hours." His fists were clenched tight and his stomach was gripped with fear. Donny absent- mindedly nodded. They were in Donny's lab and he was looking up things that Raph couldn't even pronounce, on his computer.

"I'm gonna go look for 'em." Raph said, biting his lower lip. _Leo and Mikey are never gone this long. _

"'Kay" came the far-off reply from Donny. Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed his disguise. He then left the lair, not knowing that mere metres away, lay his two brothers.

As Raph walked he remembered a time when Mikey and Leo had gone out before and not come back for 3 hours.

_-:Flashback:-_

_An 8 year old Raph stood in the living room of their lair, waiting for Leo and Mikey to get back. He hated it when he was away from any member of his family. Especially Leo. They were best friends, and were basically inseparable. Mikey and Leo had gone out to get some fresh air and said they would probably be back in less than an hour. It had now been 3 hours. Master Splinter was in his room meditating, and Donny was sitting beside Raph, equally as worried._

"_I have to go and look for them Donny. I'm scared that they have been hurt." Said a little Raph, his voice high but hoarse .Donny had nodded and they had left, setting out to find their leader, and their joker._

_Leo groaned and stirred. They had just fought off an attack from the Foot, and had only just escaped being killed by the Foot. They had run off after the fight, Leo leaving a trail of blood from a cut to his leg. He had collapsed at the manhole cover to the sewers, and Mikey had dragged him. When he woke up, he relieved Mikey of having to carry him and kind of half walked- half crawled back. They made their way back, only to be met by a furious yet worried Raph._

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled, trying to keep the worry off his face. _

"_To cut a long story short, we were having the time of our lives, being beaten up by the Foot!" Leo said with his teeth clenched. Raph sighed and turned round. He walked off saying:_

"_Shouldn't ave gone out on your own in the first place O' Fearless one."_

_-:End flashback:-_

Raph squinted in the darkness. Two unmoving figures lay on the floor, in the middle of the tunnel. His stomach drew tighter. There was blood. And lots of it. "That 'aint human blood" he thought out loud.

Then it hit him. _ It's Leo and Mikey!! _He rushed over and fell to his knees. He felt for a pulse from Mikey...there! It was slow but he found one.

Then he moved over to Leo, whom he barely recognised through all the blood on his face and body. His placed his fingers, which were shaking, to Leo's neck, hoping for the same, if not a better outcome than Mikey's, although, he highly doubted it, Mikey didn't seem to have lost as much blood. He waited... and waited... and waited... nothing. He quickly grabbed his shell cell and dialled Donny's number.

"Raph?"

"No, it's the Tooth Fairy! How ever long does it take you to answer your phone Donny?" he said loudly, placing the shell cell between his shoulder and his ear, trying to get Leo to breath.

"Look, Leo and Mikey are hurt. Leo, badly. He isn't breathing" _CPR is harder than it looks _he thought wildly.

"WHAT!!!?" Donny yelled.

"YOU HEARD THE FIRST GOD DAMN TIME; NOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WILL YOU???" Raph screamed, fear settling in as Leo hadn't made any improvement. The phone went dead and he lobbed it on the floor.

He pinched Leo's nose and bent down and breathed into Leo's mouth, trying to get him to breath, although without much affect. A minute later, shuffling and breathing told Raph that Donny was here. Also from a gasp from behind him he kind of guessed it was Donny.

"Raph, grab Leo and come back to the Lair." Donny said in a trembling voice. Raph bent down and picked up Leo's battered, unmoving body and gasped when he saw a crack running down the whole of Leo's plastron. Also there was a knife embedded in Leo's thigh, which scared him even more. He saw Donny pick up Mikey and they both ran together back into the lair.

-:0:-

"Master Splinter!! Master Splinter!! Come 'ere!" yelled Raph as they entered the lair. They put Mikey and Leo down on the couch and the table.

Raph was trying desperately to get Leo to breath. He was starting to feel a little annoyed, and snapped, punching Leo in the chest several times.

Suddenly Leo began coughing. Blood spurted from his mouth and he rolled over and vomited. He was pale and sweating and shaking violently

"M...Mikey?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. He began coughing more and had to be turned on his side, for fear of choking on his own blood.

Master Splinter raced through and asked urgently; "What happened Donatello, my son?"

"W...we don't know." He said, turning back to Leo, who was vomiting again. _But I bet anything Raph is gonna find out. _He looked towards his brother who was looking over Mikey who was still out cold.

-:0:-

**Review?? Please?? Thankies! Woot!! My first chapter finished! Second should be out soon! Until next time!**

**Bkitty123!**


	2. Waking Up Is A Bitch

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own them! If I did, then I most likely wouldn't be on here!**

-:0:-

"_Master Splinter!! Master Splinter!! Come 'ere!" yelled Raph as they entered the lair. They put Mikey and Leo down on the couch and the table._

_Raph was trying desperately to get Leo to breath. He was starting to feel a little annoyed, and snapped, punching Leo in the chest several times._

_Suddenly Leo began coughing. Blood spurted from his mouth and he rolled over and vomited. He was pale and sweating and shaking violently_

"_M...Mikey?" he whispered, his voice hoarse. He began coughing more and had to be turned on his side, for fear of choking on his own blood._

_Master Splinter raced through and asked urgently; "What happened Donatello, my son?"_

"_W...we don't know." He said, turning back to Leo, who was vomiting again. __But I bet anything Raph is gonna find out. __He looked towards his brother who was looking over Mikey who was still out cold._

-:0:-

**Waking Up Is A Bitch.**

The rest of that day was painfully long, what with Leo once again going unconscious and still hadn't woken up. Mikey, however had awoken around 2 hours after they brought him back to the lair. With Mikey being Mikey his fist comment was:

"_Urgh how many trucks hit me?"_

Of course he had yelped when he saw his pale brother covered in bandages (there were bandages all over his plastron and his whole thigh was wrapped up. Also his mask had been removed and to top it all, his mask had been removed and replaced by yet more bandages). And of course he had questioned what happened, and of _course_ he had demanded pizza.

Right now Raph was sitting against the table quietly lost in his own thoughts. Over the years Leo and Raph had grown apart, always arguing, and testing one another's patience. Eventually they had reached a stage of not speaking.

_-:Flashback:-_

"_Come on Raph! Stop slacking! You're never paying attention any more! You just ignore my orders and do whatever you want! I have had enough!" Leo screamed as he and the others walked into the lair after a run on the surface._

"_For the love of Go, Leo! What is wrong with you? Why can't you just relax and let us have a bit of fun for once?! It's always run, train, spar, train, run again, and you're driving me crazy! Just bloody well relax will you? And get the hell off my case! All I did was go to Casey and April's!" He scowled at the back of his leaders head. _

"_Yes! Exactly! __**Casey **__and __**April's! **__Is that what I told you to do? NO! Why can't YOU just LISTEN to ME and stop acting like a jackass all the time!" _

"_ME act like a jackass?! You're the one who trains all the time so you can be better than us!-"_

"_That's not-"Leo began to cut in._

"_YES! IT IS! JUST THE WAY YOU STAND THERE THINKING YOUR'E PERFECT! THINKING YOU'RE BETTER THAN US! THINKING WE CAN'T DEFEND OURSELFS! WELL I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR PERFECTION! I DON'T NEED IT AND NEITHER DO DONNY AND MIKEY! IN FACT I DON'T EVEN NEED YOU! I HATE YOU!" Raph stood there shaking with rage, his knuckles turning white. _

_Leo's eyes grew wide as a flicker of pain and hurt flashed through them. His shoulders slumped slightly and he took off into the sewers, from which he had just come from._

"_We don't hate him" Donny's words made Raph squeeze his eyes shut and put his head in his hands._

"_Why did I say that?" he wasn't asking anyone in particular. He smacked his forehead with his hand. _

"_Why did I say that?"_

"_I don't know Raph but when he gets back apologise." With that, Donny walked off towards his lab and slammed the door shut. Mikey gave Raph a reproachful look and also walked off. Raph sat down, and slowly fell asleep._

_When Raph woke the next morning, he half expected to hear the sound of blades, and the occasional yell of frustration. However, it was only silence that could be heard._

_It was 4 days before Leo came back. He looked exhausted, and was covered in grime, mud and a little bit of blood._

_Raph had immediately confronted him and apologised just as Donny had told him to. Leo had just grunted and retreated to his room._

_Raph and Leo had gone downhill from there. Getting in more and more arguments, and not being as friendly._

_-:End of flashback:-_

-:0:-

Raph banged his head slightly against the table and muttered:

"I'm sorry Leo. I really am."

A low moan pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Leo?" he gasped. He stood up and walked over to the couch.

"Urrrgh" Leo groaned. He lifted his un-bandaged arm to his head and coughed.

"Leo!" Raph yelled, falling to his knees and flinging his arms around his brother. Tears sprung to his eyes as Leo gripped weakly back. He was a bit frightened on how weak Leo's grip actually was.

"Im sorry! I'm so sorry!" Raph sobbed into the crook of Leo's neck. He squeezed Leo tighter.

"S... sorry for" he broke off and coughed "what?"

"Us. I don't hate you. I never did. I wish we were like we used to be. Inseparable! I love you Leo, and I'm sorry"

"Wow"

Raph looked up. Donny had walked into the room just as Raph had spoken. He looked stunned, yet at the same time ecstatic. He walked over to Raph and Leo and placed his hand on Raph's shoulder.

Raph and Donny looked down at Leo. They were both amazed. Leo was doing something he barely ever did.

He was smiling.

"Leo!" Mikey had just woken up.

Raph rolled his eyes. _Couldn't he have a minute with Leo without being interrupted? _

Mikey swivelled his legs and placed his feet on the floor. Then he jumped up from the table and bounded over to them. He pushed Raph out of the way and hugged his eldest brother.

"Thanks for saving me" he muttered quietly. Leo placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder but said nothing.

"D'you mind if I could have a talk with Leo alone?" Raph said loudly. Donny and Mikey looked at him. Then both slowly turned away and walked into the Kitchen. Raph watched them go and sighed.

"I'm sorry too"

Raph snapped his head to Leo. Leo's eyes were closed, and his face was soft. Did Raph hear right? Did Leo say sorry?

"Leo?"

Silence.

"Leo?"

Silence.

"LEO?"

He began to shake Leo, at first gently and then more rapid. Donny and Mikey ran into the room.

"What did you do?" cried Donny as he groped for Leo's neck.

"Nothing, I swear!" Raph yelled, terrified as Donny scooped Leo up and ran with him into his lab. Mikey and Raph sprinted after him and saw Donny placing Leo on the table.

Raph could feel his own heart pounding against his plastron. His hands were clammy and his head was spinning.

-:0:-

**Cliffy!!! S****orry everybody. Also, I wish to apologise for not updating in SO long! I have been incredibly busy with school work and this year has been amazingly hectic! Once again, I'm so sorry, but I will now hopefully be getting chapters up quicker! Thanks everybody. Please review!**

**Love, Bkitty123**


End file.
